


Sweet Dreams

by Ciphertext_x



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Chains, Hand Job, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Yes you read that right, a birthday gift, a ridiculous amount of chocolate, and chicken, but it's in there, do NOT take anything in this one-shot seriously, first time writing smut tbh, happy birthday emmy, mindless smut, seriously this is written mostly as a complete joke, toe sucking, vampire!Bill, warnings for jokes about candy, you won't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphertext_x/pseuds/Ciphertext_x
Summary: Bill takes a selfie. Dipper has a rather interesting dream about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoboticPopSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/gifts).



> Written for RoboticSpaceCase's birthday. I've given them so many gifts already, but THIS is the one I was most nervous about xD
> 
> A fanfic of their fanfic (no longer available on AO3). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the jokes, frand :D And as for everyone else, some of the inside jokes will be lost on you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy my attempt at writing the most ridiculous smut I could think of all the same :P

   Dipper glared down at his phone, torn between sending a hasty and angry reply, or just bursting into raucous laughter at what was on the screen. The only thing he knew for certain was that his face was burning; he could _feel_ how deep a shade of red it had turned.

   And worse, Mabel had noticed.

   She shot him a smile over their bowls of ice cream, one that was all too knowing for Dipper’s liking.

   “Don’t look at me like that,” he warned her, fingers hovering over the phone’s keyboard to go with Plan A and let loose on Bill.

   “Whatchu got on your phone there, Dip-Dop?” she asked slyly.

   “Nothing for you to be worried about.”

   “But Dipper, look at how red you’ve gone! You must have a fever or something! Clearly, whatever is on your phone has made you _sick_!”

   Yeah, it had made him sick all right. Since when did he find stuff like this so pleasing to the eye? He ignored his twin, instead going about punching in his irritated response.

   “Dipper, if you don’t show me, I’ll stop sneaking down here at night to eat ice cream with you.”

   “Wouldn’t _that_ be a tragedy?”

   He glanced up a moment too late. Determination unlike anything he’d seen on another human being twinkled in Mabel’s eyes. He should have known better. You _do not_ mess with Mabel Pines.

   He couldn’t move fast enough. Mabel coiled like a cat preparing to pounce, and then she _did_ pounce, and their bowls clattered to the floor. Dipper lifted his spoon in some kind of ridiculous attempt to defend himself, but Mabel was too quick for him. She ducked under his makeshift weapon. Suddenly her arms were around his waist, she tackled him to the ground, and before he could even open his mouth to protest she was on her feet with his phone in her hand.

   How did she even _do_ that? Tad must be teaching her too well.

   Sudden sickening dread sank to the bottom of his stomach.

   “Mabel, do _not_ -”

   Her eyes widened.

   She shrieked.

   Giggles and snorts tumbled from her lips turning slowly but surely into a full-on howl of laughter. Tears streamed down her face. She bent over to hold her sides.

   “Dipper! What am I even looking at right now?” she panted.

   “You know what he’s like, Mabel. He thinks he’s hot shit and-”

   “Yeah, and _so do you_ apparently. You _saved_ this one!”

   Dipper felt all the colour drain from his face, and then reappear with a vengeance a second later as Mabel turned his phone to him to show him the image on the screen.

   There was Bill, upright on his knees with his blond hair all messed up to look annoyingly sexy, eyes half-lidded, and his tongue teasing between his teeth. He had one of his arms up, the hand twisted in his shiny blond hair, and his were legs spread open. That red button-up shirt was no longer buttoned up, exposing a pale and toned torso. And his boxers were way too far down his hips with Bill’s other hand tugging at the waistband. A little lower and the photo would become at least ninety percent more indecent.

   Bill was the paradigm of sexiness.

   Or at least he would have been were it not for that fluffy yellow tail peeking around his thigh and those fake blonde wolf ears on his head. Sure, the outfit had been funny – in a really dark and godless kind of way – but with the number of selfies Bill had sent him since the party, the joke was starting to wear a bit thin.

   “I saved it by accident,” Dipper grumbled, his face turning redder by the second.

   “Yeah, you _accidentally_ pushed three different buttons to save this to your phone’s storage,” Mabel said with a devious laugh, turning the phone around so she could appreciate the photo more. “He’s totally trying to seduce you.”

   “Well, that’s not the right way for him to do it,” Dipper snapped, grabbing the phone from his twin.

   “Implying there _is_ a right way for him to do it that you would totally respond to.” Mabel’s eyebrows wiggled. “Come on, Dip-Dop. He was probably just trying to make you laugh. Didn’t you find it funny?”

   “I’m going to bed.”

   “Boooooooo-”

   “Goodnight, Mabel,” Dipper said pointedly as he turned to leave.

   “You can’t escape him, Dipper Pines!” Mabel called as he climbed the stairs. “He’ll catch you! And you won’t be able to help falling for him!”

   “ _Goodnight,_ Mabel!”

-

   He knew without having to think too hard about it that he was having yet another one of _those_ dreams, because he definitely hadn’t gone to sleep with his arms chained to the headboard. Not _the_ headboard, though. Just _a_ headboard. This wasn’t his room.

   The chains clinked as he tested them and the bed creaked slightly as he tried to lift his head to look around. The room was shrouded mostly in darkness and only half-formed. Dipper’s personal pain in the ass was nowhere in sight.

   He laid his head back on the pillow, letting his eyes fall closed, and waited. Bill would show up sooner or later. The vampire never kept him waiting long.

   There was only the sound of his own breathing for what could have been several minutes. But then he heard it. The quiet growling, so soft it was almost a purr. He twisted his head this way and that, but couldn’t see anyone. As he tugged on the chains again, someone right beside him chuckled. His head snapped to the side, finding no one there.

   “How’s my little chocolate whore doing?”

   Dipper frowned. Chocolate _what_ now?

   “Where are you?”

   He blinked, and there the vampire was, lying between Dipper’s legs with his chin resting on Dipper’s stomach. The brunet wanted to find the weight uncomfortable and the touch undesirable, but already heat had started to pool in his belly and head for his groin. Sometimes, foreplay wasn’t needed. Sometimes, in these dreams, everything happened so fast and suddenly. Sometimes he’d find himself hard before he’d even been touched.

   As if sensing Dipper’s anticipation, the blond vampire’s face split into a grin that was all fang and devilish delight. And that’s when Dipper noticed it. Bill had those yellow wolf ears again, and sharp black claws instead of fingernails. Dipper didn’t dare try to see if there was a sandy wolf tail behind the vampire – he didn’t know if he could handle that sight a second time. He didn’t even know if he could handle Dream Bill doing the wolf bit a second time.

   Bill gave him no time to think, going straight for Dipper’s t-shirt and pushing it up until he could latch straight onto an exposed nipple. Pleasure, sharp and sudden, jolted his entire body. He couldn’t stop the loud gasp that burst from his lips. Bill grinned against his skin as he licked and sucked, refusing to relent for even a second, until Dipper’s whimpers were constant and the pleasure bordered on pain. His arms ached from tugging on the chains as his hands searched for something to grip onto.

   Then Bill pulled back just a fraction and leaned up to lick Dipper’s neck, suck on it gently, grinding his hips hard. Dipper’s head tilted out of reflex, offering more of his neck for the vampire. He moaned quietly. Bill laughed against him.

   “You like that, Pines?”

   Dipper keened through closed lips as two sharp points scraped at his skin.

   “You want me to suck something else?”

   For one wild moment, Dipper wanted to cry out and beg Bill to sink his fangs into his neck, but before he could, the vampire was kissing his way down Dipper’s chest. He licked, sucked, pushed his lips against the skin until he’d shuffled down far enough to each the band of Dipper’s boxers. He trailed a teasing finger along the elastic, smiling coyly up at the brunet.

   Dipper felt his face burn.

   “Do you want me to suck this?” Bill asked.

   Dipper bit his lip as Bill’s mouth found the ever-growing bulge between his legs. The blond didn’t linger, though. He simply left a few hot kisses there before moving to Dipper’s inner thigh, dragging his lips down, down, until he’d reached Dipper’s slim ankle. He lifted it into the air with one hand as he sat up and looked down at the brunet with lidded eyes.

   “Or what about one of these?”

   “Wh-What are you-?”

   Before Dipper could muster another word, the blond vampire turned his head and closed his lips around Dipper’s big toe.

   Dipper was torn for only a second between revulsion and confusion: Bill’s tongue started to move. It swirled around the toe, prodding and caressing, and the vampire’s teeth scraped pleasantly against the sensitive skin. The sensation shot straight to his hardening cock. He gasped and groaned, and just like before, Bill didn’t let up. The vampire bobbed his head slightly, pulling back so he could tease the underside with his tongue before sealing his lips around it once more and rubbing it with the wet muscle. Bill let out a low moan, almost like a growl. Dipper tried desperately to pull just one hand free so he could give some relief to his aching dick.

   Bill only laughed again, releasing his toe and licking his lips.

   “What’s the matter?” he asked, his tone teasing and dangerous. He kissed the top of Dipper’s foot, then his ankle, but didn’t release his tight grip. “Do you think someone’s feeling left out?”

   Dipper only chewed his lip harder as Bill started working his way back up the leg, peppering gentle kisses along the way until he’d reached the soft inside of Dipper’s thigh. The vampire bit down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, and sucked on the smooth patch of skin. His nose brushed against the tent in Dipper’s boxers. Dipper let out a tiny gasp, lifting his other leg and trying to use it to draw Bill in closer, higher, just a little-

   The blond chuckled as he pulled away, not giving Dipper the chance to hook his leg around the back of Bill’s head.

   And he couldn’t help it when he whined Bill’s name. He couldn’t help wanting the vampire to just rid him of his underwear, wrap his lips around Dipper’s cock, and go until Dipper saw stars. But there was no way he could let Bill see his desperation, dream or not. So when the blond crawled up over him and pressed his hand against Dipper’s boxers, Dipper sank his teeth into his own bottom lip to stop from crying out.

   He tasted blood. Bill’s breath fanned over his face.

   “Careful, Pines,” Bill whispered. “You wouldn’t want to waste that.”

   Bill kissed him, moaning into his mouth as the taste of Dipper’s blood spread out over his tongue. And Dipper kissed him back, feverishly rolling his hips in an attempt to get more friction, for Bill to touch him more, to just move his hand, to do something, _anything_.

   “You taste so good,” Bill growled against Dipper’s lips. “So sweet. Like chocolate.”

   Dipper gasped into the kiss when Bill finally moved his hand, reaching down into Dipper’s underwear to wrap his hand around the hard dick. He stroked slowly, but firmly. It was torturous, so good, but not nearly enough. He wanted more, _needed_ more. And the taste of the blood was gone, and all that was left was a liquid like melted chocolate, and Dipper’s kisses became hungrier as he fought Bill’s tongue for it.

   That nickname suddenly made a lot more sense.

   “B-Bill-” he panted.

   “What’s the matter?” Bill replied between kisses, grinning wolfishly.

   “It’s- you’re not-”

   “Does my little chocolate whore want me to go faster?”

   Dipper only let out a muffled sound of agreement.

   “Come on, Dipper, I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want more, and I’ll give you more.”

   Bill’s fingers stopped, and Dipper huffed as he tried to thrust up into Bill’s hand. It was all to little avail though: Bill’s free hand found his hip and pressed him into the mattress, and dream or not, he couldn’t compete with the vampire’s strength.

   “Tell me,” Bill insisted, licking Dipper’s chocolatey lower lip. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

   He punctuated the end of his sentence by tightening his fingers around Dipper’s cock. It didn’t hurt, but Dipper still cried out, even made a sound that was far too close to a squeal when Bill pressed his thumb gently against the tip.

   “Yes!” Dipper gasped.

   “Then say it properly,” Bill said, dazzling him with that shit-eating grin as he sat up.

   “I want you to fuck me!” Dipper cried out, his face aflame.

   One of the vampire’s eyebrows quirked as he slipped his hand out of Dipper’s boxers.

   “With pleasure, sugar slut.”

   He lifted his thumb to his own mouth and licked off some of the opalescent pre cum that had been smeared over it. Leaning down over Dipper once again, he pushed the thumb against Dipper’s closed lips, eyes half-lidded and glowing gold now as his arousal grew.

   “Bet you can’t guess what this tastes like.”

   Dipper dared to stick out his tongue and lick it, letting out a quiet sound as the taste of rich, dark chocolate exploded on his tongue. When Bill moved his hand away, the remainder of the white liquid had turned dark and shiny, like chocolate that had melted in the sun.

   Both of Bill’s hands were suddenly at his waist, divesting him of his boxers in one swift motion. He shifted to kneel between Dipper’s legs. Dipper couldn’t help but appreciate the dream in that moment – no preparation required meant they could get on with things a lot faster, and he was already _aching_ with the need to have Bill inside him.

   As he had the thought, the vampire grabbed Dipper’s legs just behind the knees and pushed them up until his thighs touched his chest and he could feel the tip of Bill’s cock brushing against his ass.

   “I’m gonna make you see stars, Dipper,” Bill growled.

   His words made Dipper whimper, because yes, he wanted to see stars, and he wished Bill would hurry up already. Then the vampire pushed into him, and Dipper praised Bill’s ability to make anything possible within a dream. Instead of the burn and the pain he’d feel in the waking world, he only felt a stab of pleasure as Bill buried himself in Dipper’s ass until he could go no farther and groaned in time with Dipper’s yelp.

   Bill started up a leisurely pace that sent soft rolls of pleasure through Dipper, drew quiet sighs from his lips, and finally desperate whines because it just wasn’t enough. Instead of caving and asking Bill to go faster, he pulled against the chains and tried to move his hips in an attempt to meet Bill halfway.

   The vampire wasn’t an idiot, though. He paused, grinning down at Dipper with dark mischief in his glowing golden eyes.

   “Something wrong?”

   “Do it properly!” Dipper whined, using his legs to try and pull Bill closer.

   “ _Properly_?” Bill repeated with a laugh. “All right, I’ll make sure you’re _well-done_.” He bent down, pressing down until Dipper could feel Bill’s stomach pressing against his dick, and he couldn’t help rotating his hips for the friction. Bill breathed into his ear. “How would you like me to fuck you on both sides?”

   Before Dipper could process what that meant, Bill pulled out and the taut chains became loose. He started to draw his hands close to his own body, but Bill had already flipped him so that he lay on his stomach, and the chains were pulling once more until all he could do was twist his body a tiny bit in either direction. Then Bill’s hands found his hips and tugged. The position sent the blush already covering his whole face spiralling down his neck and chest.

   When the vampire pushed into him this time, the new angle had Dipper calling out with how good it felt. And his pace was relentless, each thrust making Dipper gasp and twitch, his legs almost buckling beneath him. It felt so good, everything was so hot, he could barely think, so _good_ -

   Bill’s hips slammed against him. His whole body jolted.

   “F-Fuck,” he bit out, barely able to formulate the word at all as the physical glee made his body shake. “Bill-”

   It was a dream. Dipper didn’t _need_ any other stimulation to let him reach his peak. But Bill reached down anyway and began pumping Dipper’s cock furiously, causing the brunet to curl his toes and pant like some kind of animal. He just wanted more, more, more-

   Bill was moaning with wild abandon, his movements becoming steadily more frantic, nose pressed against the back of Dipper’s neck.

   In his dreams, Bill always bit him. The vampire wouldn’t wait to ask for permission, already knowing how good it would feel and how much Dipper wanted it where no one was in danger.

   But this time…

   “Bi-ill,” Dipper choked. “Bill, bite me!”

   The blond didn’t waste a second. Dipper only had to tilt his head slightly to allow him more access, and the vampire licked his pulsating artery before plunging his sharp canines into Dipper’s neck. It didn’t hurt. It never hurt here. It just felt warm. Then hot. So hot, so good as he tried to meet Bill’s thrusts.

   And a wave of pleasure hit him so suddenly and so harshly that Dipper threw his head back and practically screamed as every muscle in his body spasmed.

   As he came, Bill continued to stroke him until it seemed like he had nothing left to give and he was utterly spent. He collapsed down fully onto the mattress, gasping for breath. Bill followed, hands coming away from Dipper’s hips so he could wrap his arms around Dipper’s shoulders instead and pull him close. Dipper could feel the vampire’s every muscle as his flat stomach and chest pressed close to Dipper’s back.

   The blond continued to drink from Dipper’s neck until his thrusts became erratic a few seconds later, then he released Dipper’s neck and growled, sending goosebumps racing up and down Dipper’s arms as he orgasmed.

   Stillness followed, save for the rapid pounding of Dipper’s heart and their mutual quickened breathing. Bill lapped gently at the wound on Dipper’s neck then kissed it. The smell of chocolate seemed to float around like a perfume. For a moment, Dipper wished his wrists weren’t chained so he could reach back and run his hand through Bill’s hair.

   “So,” Bill breathed, pressing his lips to Dipper’s temple. “Did you see stars?”

   Dipper snorted. “Not even close.”

   The vampire chuckled. “Then maybe I’ll have to try again another night.”

   Dipper’s lips barely twitched into a grin. Dreams were safe. Dreams were private. Mostly.

   “But for now, I think it’s time to wake up. See you later, chocolate whore.”

   When Dipper jumped awake with an uncomfortable, sticky feeling in his underwear and a sheen of sweat all over his body, he was sure the taste of chocolate lingered on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened.
> 
> Dipper really likes chocolate.


End file.
